Seto Kaiba Meets Amai Akuma
by Boredx2
Summary: This story is PURE CRACK. No dueling involved. It has been discontinued and is being posted just for fun. Mokuba meets an orphan girl and begs Seto to let her stay with them, much like a lost kitten. Hilarity and stupidity ensues. CRAAACKK!


Seto Kaiba meets Amai Akuma

A girl was sitting in the rain. She was sitting on the steps of Kaiba Corp. She looked up to the sky and held out her tongue to catch raindrops. A big raindrop hit her neck and she laughed.

This girl was alone. Looking about sixteen, she wore a jacket that was black and had an imprint of a white rose sewn in the back. It showed purity and she wore it with pride. Under the jacket was white tank top with black stitching that she made herself. On her legs, she wore normal dark blue jeans and on her feet were black ankle boots, she never cared for heals. She even admitted to herself more than once that she was no girly-girl. Her hair went down to her mid-back and was a chocolate brown with natural light highlights. Her eyes were an enchanting, vibrant green. Her skin was a peach that was soft to the touch. And every part of this girl was drenched.

She was soaking wet as she sat on the steps. She laughed again as a big drop landed on her nose. She sighed and smiled, pulling her head back up and looking at the rain hit the puddles as they splash.

No one was really around because of the rain, but this girl enjoyed every minute of the dropping water that fell from the sky.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

She tilted her head back to see a little boy with black hair staring at her from under his blue umbrella. He had a kind face and his expression shown curiosity.

"Just sitting," the girl smiled softly. She tilted her head back and stared at the splashing puddles.

"You should get home before you catch a cold," the boy said.

"At the moment, I don't have a home."

The boy's face turned into pity and worry.

"It's alright," she said. "I'm used to it." She wasn't looking at him when she replied.

"Would you like to come in? I could get you some dry clothes," he said as he motioned to Kaiba Corp.

She turned around. "You're Mokuba Kaiba, aren't you?"

"Yeah. What's your name?" he asked nicely.

"Akuma. Amai Akuma," she said and stood.

"I'm sorry, I should have said. I hope you don't mind wearing boys clothes till we get a chance to wash yours," he said as he headed for the door.

She blinked. "You sound as if I am to stay here a while."

"Aren't you? Oh, please do. It would be fine for us. It's been a while since I've found a friend to play with. Seto's too busy working most of the time," he said as he held open the door with a sad look on his face.

She sighed. She had a weakness for sad faces if they were genuine. She smiled, "Alright. I'll stay a while. But not too long."

Mokuba smiled and invited her in.

"Fetch a towel, will you?" Mokuba said to one of the workers, who hurried off to comply.

A few seconds later, the same worker came back with a blue towel and he gave it to Mokuba. He handed the towel to Akuma as the worker went back to what he was doing. "Wow," she breathed and wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

Mokuba smiled. "Cool, huh? Come on. The elevator's this way," he said and walked straight passed a statue of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. He pressed the button on the wall and the glass doors opened up. The both stepped inside and Mokuba hit the button that was the 21st floor.

"Going up?" Akuma joked.

Mokuba smiled and said, "Our private quarters is on the 22nd floor so I hope you don't mind to climb a few stairs."

"Uh huh," Akuma wasn't really paying attention. She was looking out of the glass windows, as they got higher.

"Are you scared of heights?"

"Not at all. Well, maybe if I'm falling from them," she said smiling back a Mokuba.

"Two more floors to go," he said.

"Really? That was quick," she said as she looked up at the floor counter. They hit Floor 21 and the doors opened.

"Follow me," he said and walked out with Akuma at his heals. They took a few turns and he stopped at a door that said, "Manufacture" on it. He took out a key and put it in the doorknob.

"Uh, Mokuba?"

"Member when I said 'private quarters'?" Mokuba smiled.

"I got it, I got it," she said and felt kind of stupid.

Mokuba laughed.

Mokuba opened the door and on the other side were stairs. Both of them stepped inside the door and Akuma shut it behind her. And they started up the stairs. At the top of them, there was another door. "We're almost to your room."

"Wait, I have my own room?"

"A guest room."

"Okay, for a second, I thought you were expecting me to stay," she said.

"I was hoping. I've seen you around a few times. I've been wondering who you were."

She blinked. "Uh, thanks?"

Mokuba laughed again, "You're funny."

"I try."

He opened the door and it opened into a hallway. They started to walk down it, when one of the doors opened and Seto Kaiba came out with a magazine in one hand and in the other a piece of toast. Mokuba tensed but kept walking. Kaiba, being absorbed in the magazine and his toast, didn't notice Mokuba or Akuma as they walked by.

Akuma looked at Kaiba and she was amazed. She didn't know why but she was. Probably because he was so infamous and powerful.

Seconds after they passed Kaiba, Mokuba pulled her into the guest room fast and slowly closed the door as to not gather the attention of anyone, especially Kaiba.

Kaiba halted and turned around. At seeing no one, he shrugged and turned around continuing his magazine and eating his toast.

"That was close," Mokuba said.

"Didn't you say this was okay?" Akuma asked looking to him.

"Well," Mokuba paused, "Seto doesn't know."

"Well," she paused like him, "that's expected." She laughed.

"Okay, there's the bathroom right there," he said as he turned around and pointed to the left side of the room to a wooden door.

When Akuma turned around to first see the room, her breath was taken away. "Oh, wow."

"Is this okay?" Mokuba asked.

"Thi-this is…" she was too amazed to speak.

"Is it too small?"

"Not at all," she regained control. "It's incredible."

He smiled at her and continued, "Okay, the bathroom's there. I think you should take a nice shower and I'll bring you some of Seto's clothes to change into."

"His?" Akuma looked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's all I can give that will fit you," Mokuba said as he opened the door.

"Okay. I guess that's fine then," she said.

"There's fresh towels in the bathroom and I'll leave the clothes on the bed," he said. Akuma nodded and Mokuba shut the door.

"This place is amazing and huge!" she said. And it was. On both sides of the room, there were dressers and in between the dressers were wastebaskets. The dressers themselves were oak and were nicely wood finished. The walls were oak and so was the bed frame and posts. The floor was carpeted a dark forest green that made the room look woodsy. The covers on the bed were a green, only lighter than the floor, as well as the curtains. She walked over and pulled them open. A gigantic window, which shown down on most of the town, was there. The window went from the ceiling to the floor with a guardrail that was at her waist. She put her hands on the guardrail and looked down. She could see the park and the streets below, which were uninhabited because of the rain. She sighed and closed the curtains. She went into the bathroom and undressed, only to come out in a towel and place her clothes on the end of the bed..

She scratched the back of her neck. "It will feel great to take a nice shower," she said as she walked into the bathroom once again and closed the door behind her. She turned the water knobs, dropped the towel, and got in.

Mokuba came back into the guest room with some of his older brother's clothes in his arms. He closed the door behind him and laid the clothes on her bed. He saw her clothes at the end and picked them up.

Then he heard something coming from the bathroom. It was Akuma's voice. She was humming. Mokuba couldn't tell what tune but she could have made it up. He smiled. He liked her voice even though she was only humming. To him, it was soothing

He walked to the door and exited her room. He went and gave her wet clothes to one of the maids and told her not to tell his brother about them.

Akuma came out of the bathroom with a towel around her and saw Kaiba's clothes on her bed. She smiled and put them on. Dark green pants and shirt. The pant legs and the arms were a little long but she didn't mind. She was comfortable in them and she liked the collar. She slid the belt though the belt loops and buckled it in the front.

Still on the bed was Kaiba's purple trench coat. "I don't think I'll need to wear that just yet," she said and a few seconds later she yawned.

"You can take a nap if you like," Mokuba said at her door.

Akuma jumped and then laughed, "I didn't know you were here." She yawned again and sat down on the bed.

Mokuba laughed. "You look like you need a little sleep."

"Yeah, I was working all night," she said, "then I quit."

"Why'd you quit? Don't you need a job?" Mokuba asked as he sat next to her.

"Well, yeah, I do need a job, but my previous jobs have turned out… bad," she said. _I can't tell him that every job a guy has hit on me or touched me that I had to literally hit him back,_ she thought.

"Oh," he said. "Well, you can stay here as long as you need to."

"I don't mean to be a bother," she said and looked at him.

"You won't be," he smiled.

"So you told your brother, right?"

"Um…"

"Mokuba," she said sternly.

"Not yet. I'll tell him soon, I promise," he said.

Akuma smiled. "Okay, as long as it doesn't get you in trouble," she said and ruffled his hair.

"Okay," he laughed. "I've got a new friend."

"Not only that, you're my little brother," she said. "Now, let sissy sleep."

Mokuba laughed. "Thanks."

"Ditto," she lied down on the bed and place her head on the pillow. She melted into the bed because it was so comfortable.

"I'll wake you up in a little while," Mokuba said and stood up. He moved his brother's trench coat to the chest that was at the foot of the bed and went to the door. "See you when you wake up!"

She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Seto Kaiba entered the guest room with frustration. He was wearing his usual outfit minus his trench coat. Without looking at her, he went over to the curtains and tore them open. He sighed and rested his forehead on the cool glass. And he just looked down at the empty streets as the rain continued to pour down. He pushed back from the window and sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hand. Something was really bothering him.

"You know, it's easier to talk about what's on your mind," Akuma said, looking at him from a sitting position on the bed.

Kaiba was startled and fell off the bed.

Akuma smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kaiba said from sitting on the floor.

"Mokuba still hasn't talked to you yet?" she sighed.

"I've been busy all day. And told me what?"

"About him and me," she said and slyly smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"What is this, Twenty Questions?" she smirked.

"Are you going to answer them?" he continued to bombard her with questions.

"Do I have to?" she continued to smirk. She was having fun with this.

"Stop the Question Game!" he said.

"Aww, you broke it," she said and pouted. "Can we play again?"

"No!"

She just sat there and laughed.

"Okay, let's start over. What's your name?" he sighed.

"You're rude. Don't you know, it's always polite to give your name first?"

"But you already know my name," he said, still sitting on the floor.

"Manners matter," she smirked.

"You're loving every minute of this, aren't you?"

"Uh huh," she said and her smile widened.

He sighed yet again. "I'm Seto Kaiba. And you are?"

"Aren't you going to stand up and bow?" she leered.

"No!"

"Don't worry. I didn't intend on curtsying either."

Kaiba pulled his knees up, ran his fingers of both his hands through his hair and pulled his hair out of his face as he rested his elbows on his knees. "You're very aggravating, you know that?"

"Aww, do you need a hug?"

"No!"

"You say no a lot."

"Ugh!" he laid down on the floor out of frustration.

She got off the bed and sat down next to him. "I'm Amai Akuma."

"Thank you! Finally," he looked at her and noticed her clothes or, better yet, his. "You're wearing _my_ clothes?!" He sat up.

"Um, yeah, about that," she stammered. She started to turn pink.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Aren't you in _my_ building?"

"You sure it's yours?"

"Stop the Question Game!" he yelled again.

"You broke it again!"

"I'll start rhyming, in a few minutes."

She sighed. "Gotta have _some_ wits."

"Stop it," he pointed at her.

"What?"

"That mouth you need to shut."

"Good job!" she smiled.

"Knock it off!"

"What it off of knocking?" she smirked.

"Now you're talking weird."

"Is it what you feared?"

"Are you gonna stop?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Questions again?!"

Akuma just laughed.

"How old are you, Akuma?" Kaiba asked in all seriousness.

"Sixteen."

"You sure don't act sixteen. You act twelve."

She backhanded his shoulder. "That wasn't very nice."

"Well, you don't."

"How old are you, Kaiba?"

"Seventeen."

"You sure don't act seventeen. You act thirty."

"Copycat."

"Now you act three," she laughed.

Kaiba looked annoyed but he forgot the reason why he came into this room. Akuma stood up and held out right her hand. Kaiba took her wrist and she grabbed his, helping him up. After both of them were standing, they didn't let go of each other's wrists.

"Amai, you shouldn't leave…" Mokuba trailed off as he saw his brother already in the room. Mokuba looked at his brother. "I can explain."

"Please do. I'm getting a headache from listening to her," Kaiba said.

"Oh, you know you like me," Akuma smirked at Kaiba.

"What makes you think that?" Kaiba looked at her.

"You still haven't let go of my hand," she said and eyed their hands.

Kaiba took his hand back and cleared his throat, a little pink tinge in his cheeks. This made Akuma's smirk widen.

"Well, what is she doing here?" Kaiba said to Mokuba.

"Are we going to play Questions again?" Akuma asked.

Kaiba looked sternly at her and sighed, holding his head.

"Okay, is it a crime to ask?" Akuma looked away.

"I saw her this morning," Mokuba started, "sitting on the steps in front of Kaiba Corp. and she was soaked because of the rain. So I invited her in because she was soaked and doesn't live anywhere."

"You don't?" Kaiba asked softly looking at Akuma.

"As soon as she got to this room, I suggested her to take a shower. Because her clothes were soaked, I had to get her some clothes. And all we have that would fit her would be your clothes, Seto. After her shower and she changed, I came back in and she looked really tired."

"Because I worked all night last night. I haven't been getting much sleep from my jobs. Yet, I either quit or get fired," Akuma said and turned around with her arms crossed and her eyes shadowed.

"And that's when I came in?" Kaiba asked.

"Basically," Akuma said and turned around.

"So," Mokuba said.

"So," Akuma said after.

"So?" Kaiba asked.

"So, can she stay?" Mokuba said. "Please?"

"Please?" Akuma chimed in.

Both Mokuba and Akuma pouted cutely at Kaiba.

Kaiba blinked. He looked back and forth from Mokuba's and Akuma's pleading, cute pouts. He was seconds from caving in when he thought of an idea. He sighed and smirked, "We'll see."

Akuma's and Mokuba's faces suddenly looked confused. They looked at each other.

"What will we see?" Akuma asked looking back at Kaiba.

"You'll see," Kaiba said his evil smirk never leaving his features.

Akuma playfully frowned. "I hope you don't intend on doing anything Moku wouldn't."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Akume said and smiled.

"I'm confused," Mokuba said.

"Don't worry about it, Moku," Akuma said to her adoptive little brother. "Let's go wonder around." She guided Mokuba over to the door that was still open. Mokuba went out of the door. Akuma stayed for a second, and said, "You should stop staring at my butt."

Kaiba smirked, "Well, they are in my pants."

"Dirty mind."

"No, actually I was stating a fact. So, that means you have the dirty mind," he said and picked up his purple trench coat. He walked over to her.

"Well," she paused, not being able to think of anything, so she stuck out her tongue.

Kaiba chuckled. "Now who's acting three?" he said as he placed his coat over her arm.

She frowned and put on the coat, which was longer on her than Kaiba because he was about a head taller than her but it didn't touch the ground. After she walked out of the doorway and turned back to him, she flipped her hair out of the back of the coat and stuck her tongue out at him again. She smiled sweetly after to show no hard feelings and walked after Mokuba, who was waiting at the end of the hallway.

Kaiba exited the room, closing the door as he did, and went in the other direction. Akuma was at the end of the hallway and watched to see with room Kaiba went into. He called to her, "You know," he paused, "you should stop staring at my butt." He turned his head to see her.

She smiled and said, "You caught me."

As Kaiba reached the door and put his hand on the frame, he stopped and actually turned to stare at her.

Akuma winked and then she disappeared down the stairs.

Kaiba didn't move and thought if she was joking. Then he heard her call back from down the stairs, "Stop thinking 'bout my butt!"

He chuckled, while shaking his head and entered the room.

"What was that all about?" Mokuba asked.

Akuma laughed. "Don't worry about it. Kaiba and I are just playing around." She added in her head, "I hope."

"Oh," he said. "Well, it's gotta be okay for you to stay if you two are getting along," he smiled and looked at her.

"I hope so," she said. After a while of just walking on the 21st Floor, she asked, "So, where are we going?"

"How 'bout if you get more familiar with the building?" Mokuba suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, Moku."

"Not even Seto calls me Moku," he said.

"That's okay if I do though, right?"

"Uh huh!" he said and held her hand. "I like having a sister."

"And I like having my little Moku!" she said and knelt down to hug him.

"So, what do you think of Kaiba Corp.?" Mokuba asked as they got back in the elevator.

"I think it's a lot to remember of where places are, but I love it! It's amazing," she said.

"You're first test is to get us to your room after we get out of the elevator," Mokuba smiled.

"Aw, that's not fair," she laughed. The elevator stopped and gave a ding as the doors opened to the 21st floor.

"Go ahead," he smiled.

"If I go the wrong way, you need to tell me before we get far," she said.

"Okay, okay," he said and they both stepped out of the elevator.

"Let's see," she pondered as she started to direct the way back to her room. She took a few turns and a few seconds later she found the door that had the sign that read, "Manufacture" on it. She smiled at Mokuba.

"I don't know why you were so worried. You found it like you've been here for a few months," Mokuba said. "I'm sure you could have showed _me_ around Kaiba Corp.!"

Akuma laughed. "I highly doubt that."

They walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway. Their stomachs grumbled and they laughed as they looked at one another.

"I'll go ask Seto when dinner's gonna be ready," Mokuba said. "You should get ready. I expect it to be ready soon."

"'Kay," Akuma said as she opened her door. "You will notify me when it is ready, right?"

"'Course!" he said and started to walk down the hall. "See you in a little while, Amai!"

She smiled as she went into her room.

Kaiba sighed as he went to fetch Mokuba and Akuma for dinner.

He came to his brother's door. He turned his hand around and knocked on Mokuba's door with the knuckles of his index and middle fingers. He opened the door and said, "Mokuba, dinner's ready."

"'Kay! I'll be out in a minute, Seto," Mokuba said with a smile.

Kaiba closed the door and walked over for Akuma's door. He knocked on her door and opened it. "Dinner's…" he trailed off when he saw her buttoning up his shirt that she was wearing. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks turned pink. He shut the door quickly while breathing roughly. He leaned on the wall next to her door, his eyes still full of shock. He was blushing like mad.

Her door opened and she appeared with her shirt buttoned except for the bottom two, which showed a little of her stomach. "You didn't see anything!" She, too, was blushing.

"Din-dinner's… ready," he said. He turned and started to walk away. His breathing was still shallow and his heart was beating.

Akuma grabbed his forearm and made him turn around so he would look at her. "Did you see anything?"

He looked at her hand before he looked at her worried face and didn't say anything but he did shake his head right after he gulped.

"That's not very comforting or convincing," she said as she still hung onto his arm.

At that moment, Mokuba came out of his room and walked right into Akuma. "Oh, sorry, Amai!"

Akuma put a smile on her face, "It's okay, Moku." Her smile soon faded and her blush came back when she found out were she was. In Kaiba's arms. Mokuba had bumped her enough to tip over into his arms. She stood up straight and turned to Mokuba. "You hungry?"

"Uh huh!" he smiled. "Race you!" he said and ran to the dining room.

"Not fair! You know where it is!" she said and ran after him. "Get back here!"

Kaiba saw both of them round the corner. He let out a breath he held in and leaned on the wall again. "Oh, wow." He held his head in his hand.

"Hey, Kaiba! You coming?" Akuma stuck her head around the corner. "We can forget anything you saw," she said tenderly.

He pulled his hand away slowly from his head and slightly nodded with a kind of shook-up look on his face.

She smiled warmly, "Come on!" She disappeared again around the corner.

Kaiba sighed and pulled himself together as he walked down to hall.

The truth of the matter was that he didn't see anything. Because she started to button the shirt from the middle after her shower, he just saw her bare upper shoulder. In his embarrassment, he didn't notice the two black and blue bruises on her shoulder.

Akuma knew he didn't see anything other than the bruises. But that worried her more than anything else. She didn't want him involved.

Akuma said down at the table next to Mokuba. And they ate dinner in silence until Kaiba commented on how neat she was and how she used manners at the table, "Are you sure you don't live anywhere? You have impeccable manners."

Akuma looked at him from her plate and said, "Well, I've had many jobs that require manners and cooperation."

"Such as?"

"Well, I've been a cook and a waitress at the same restaurant. And I've had to obey the orders given to me even if the costumer was rude or bad mannered. I decided not to be like that and that's how I was trained," she said then took another bite.

"Oh? What other jobs have you had?" Kaiba inquisitively asked.

"I've been a computer engineer, secretary, store clerk, a maid," she paused, "oh, and I've even been a hooker."

Kaiba dropped his fork and he coughed once.

Akuma smiled, "I'm kidding."

Mokuba didn't even take any notice. He was too absorbed in his delicious food to follow what the two were talking about.

Kaiba sighed in relief after blinking a few times and both of them continued to eat.

The moon was out and lit up the floor with a crack of light. It stopped raining a few hours before. Akuma was in her bed asleep when Mokuba tugged at her sleeve. Her eyes blinked open. "What's the matter?" she asked him as she rubbed her eye.

"I couldn't sleep," he said.

Akuma smiled gently. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Okay," Akuma said as she opened her bed. "You can sleep with your sister tonight."

He happily hopped into the bed as she covered him with the blankets. "I noticed you're still wearing Seto's shirt. And you are also wearing a pair of his pajama pants."

"Well, his shirt's comfy and I needed something to sleep in," she smiled and hugged him.

"Do you like Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"He can be a little bit of a workaholic but he's okay," she said. "So, what nightmare got you so worked up?"

"It was a memory of when Seto and I were in the orphanage."

"Oh," she sighed. "I never went to an orphanage. My dad died in a car crash and my mom died soon after. I was only about eight. Since then I worked and never exactly lived anywhere. I've worked my fingers to the bone to get food sometimes. I…" she trailed off. She looked at Mokuba and saw he was asleep. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Her door slowly started to close and it gave a small click as it did. Kaiba had gotten up and saw her door open a little. He heard what she was talking about and saw Mokuba with her. As he walked back to his room, he sighed for he knew somewhat how she felt.

Akuma woke up and looked at the clock. It read 8:18. She slipped her arms from around Mokuba and got out of the bed from the other side. Giving a yawn, she stood up and stretched. She went into the bathroom and changed into Kaiba's clothes and put her clean dry jacket, with the white rose on the back, on, which was found on the chest at the end of her bed after dinner.

She came out of the bathroom and, taking one last look at Mokuba exited her room.

Akuma walked down the hall and turned into the kitchens. Upon entering, she noticed Kaiba sitting at the small table in the kitchen reading the paper.

She smiled as she opened the breadbox and took out four pieces of white bread. Finding the toaster quickly, she put the four slices of bread in it. She opened the refrigerator and took out the butter. Akuma set the butter by the toaster. She, then, opened one of the drawers and closed it. She opened the drawer above it and took out a butter knife. All four slices of toast popped up from the taster. Opening a cabinet above the toaster, she found plates and cups. She took one of each down. Akuma took the toast and butter them, putting two on the plate. As she went back to the refrigerator, she put away the butter and took out the orange juice she saw when she first opened the refrigerator. She poured some into the glass she got out then put the orange juice back. She picked up the cup and the plate and set them on the table in front of Kaiba and his paper and that's when he first took notice that she was there.

"You're up early," he commented as he continued to read his paper and didn't see the toast.

"Not really," she said walking back to pick up her toast. She took a bite of one of them.

"Where are you going?"

"I still have a job left. And I don't plan on getting fired anytime soon. My shift is from ten o'clock to two o'clock."

"Where?"

"The restaurant downtown," she said and took another bite. Just before she exited the kitchen, she said, "Eat that before it gets cold."

Kaiba bent the paper's corner over and saw what she did and looked up to see if she was still there. She wasn't, so he folded up his paper and picked up the toast, taking a bite.

"I'm here!" Akuma said as he entered the back way, which is though the door in the ally, into the restaurant.

"Oh, hello, Akuma," the manager said. "I would like you to cook today."

"Okay, and I don't have anything planned for tomorrow. Would you like me to come in?" she asked her manager.

"That would be splendid of you," he said. "Please go get ready for work and we'll talk about your next pay check."

"Yes, sir!" she said happily and went into the women's faculty bathroom to change into her work clothes as to not get hers, or Kaiba's, dirty with grease.

Mokuba came into the kitchen at around 10:30. "Where's Amai?" he sleepily asked his brother.

"She went to work. She'll be back around two," he said while typing on his laptop.

"What are you doing today, Seto?"

"I have a meeting at one. And, right now, I'm prepping for that meeting."

"You're no fun," Mokuba pouted.

Kaiba smirked at Mokuba's comment. "Well, it'll only be about four hours till Akuma gets back from work."

"Do you know where she works?"

"Yes, but you should let her work."

"Tell me, Seto! Please?" Mokuba clasped his hands together.

"Mokuba, let the girl work."

"Girl? She's only a year younger than you, Seto. Does that make you a boy?"

Kaiba looked at Mokuba. "Young lady," he corrected himself. "Is that better?" he turned back to his laptop.

Mokuba laughed. "Anyway! Tell me where she works. Please, Seto," Mokuba pouted.

Kaiba continued to look at his computer screen because he knew Mokuba was pouting at him. "She probably doesn't want you to visit her at work. You might be bothering her."

"That wasn't nice, Seto," Mokuba frowned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Either way, it got you off my back and got you to stop questioning about her," Kaiba said to himself.

Akuma looked at the clock as she wiped her brow with her arm. It was fifteen till two.

"Akuma, you can leave after to make this order," her manager said and handed her an order.

"Okay," she said as she looked at the order. It was a big one. She sighed and started to work on making the order.

Ten till, she tapped the bell and set the tray on the counter. "Order up."

"Thank you, Akuma," one of the waitresses said. "See you tomorrow!"

"You, too, Tai," Akuma said as she went to the faculty bathroom to change back into her clothes.

When she came out, she waved bye to the others that were around and went out the back door of the restaurant.

As she walked up the hill back to Kaiba Corp., she decided to take the way though the park. Not only was it quicker but also it was more beautiful to look at. She was walking though the trees as she saw kids running around chasing each other in a game of tag. Then she heard something unexpected.

"Amai!" Mokuba yelled and came running at her.

"Uh oh!" Akuma said as Mokuba came directly at her and wasn't slowing down. "Slow down, Moku!"

He didn't comply and tackled her off her feet. Both answered after falling to the ground with an "oof" and then laughed.

"What's new with you, Moku?" Akuma laughed as she looked at Mokuba who was on top of her.

"Nothing really. How come you didn't tell me you had work?"

"Well, you were sleeping so soundly and I didn't want to bother you. And if I woke you up you'd want to come."

"Would that have been bad?" Mokuba asked as he got up.

"Well, work is work. It has to get done one way or another and I think you'd get bored after the first hour," Akuma laughed. She stood and brushed herself off. "So where's your brother?" she asked out of curiosity.

"He's at a meeting," Mokuba's shoulders slumped.

"How long has he been in the meeting?"

"What time is it now?"

Akuma checked her watch, "Three ten."

"About two hours," Mokuba turned around and walked toward Kaiba Corp. Akuma followed. Mokuba stopped as Kaiba Corp. got into view. "You can see him," he said as he pointed up. "He's on the fifteenth floor, sitting with his back to the window."

Sure enough, you could see Kaiba. He had his chin leaning on his fist.

Akuma turned to Mokuba with a smirk on her face. Mokuba held the same smirk.

Akuma was running though Kaiba Corp. on the fifteenth floor. She barged open the door to Kaiba's meeting. "Mr. Kaiba!"

"Akuma?" Kaiba muttered. "As you can see, I'm busy with work so–"

"It's Mokuba!" she breathed.

Kaiba stood up from his chair and went to her. "Where is he?"

"Follow… follow me," she said through breathes and slipped her hand into his. She started to run down the hall and turned to the elevator.

"It's faster by the elevator!" she said as she pressed the button and the glass doors opened up and she ran inside, pressing the ground floor button as she did. The doors closed as the two were inside. Both were a little out of breath, mostly it was Akuma, but because she made Kaiba run, he was breathing heavier than normal. The two still hadn't let go of each other's hands as they caught their breath.

The elevator counter dinged and the doors opened. Akuma started to run out and pulled Kaiba along with her almost yanking his arm out of its socket, "Woah!"

The two continued to run even after the got outside, Akuma pulling Kaiba along. As soon as they got into the park, she started to slow down.

"What's going on? Where's Mokuba?" Kaiba said as they stopped.

"Akuma and I thought you needed a break," Mokuba said as he came from around the meeting tree. Kaiba looked at Mokuba then looked at Akuma, who was leaning on a tree trying to catch her breath. She gave him a weak smile.

"Why are you so out of breath?" Kaiba asked as he looked at Akuma.

She glared at Kaiba as she turned around and leaned her back on the tree. "I got lost twice. Be grateful," she paused to breath, "we did this for you."

Mokuba tackled his brother but he didn't so much of anything because it didn't have the impact that he had when he tackled Akuma. "Now you can play with us!" Mokuba said to his brother.

By now, Akuma had been able to catch her breath. "Where'd Kaiba go?"

"I dunno," Mokuba said as they looked around.

"Looking for me?" Kaiba said with a smirk as he held an ice cream cone.

"Oo," Akuma said. It was her favorite flavor: chocolate. She walked up to him, looking at his face the whole time. The next second she took the ice cream cone from him.

"Hey," Kaiba said.

"Uh oh," she said as Kaiba tried to get it back. And he did because his arms were longer than hers. He had one arm around her waist to stop her from moving and reached the ice cream cone.

"No fair," she pouted. Then her smile came back.

"What the?" Kaiba said as he looked at his hand where the ice cream cone was supposed to be. He looked up into the tree and there was Mokuba with his brother's ice cream cone.

Mokuba was smiling and climbed up another branch so Kaiba couldn't reach him.

Akuma cleared her throat. He looked at her and saw that she was blushing a pretty pink. Then he noticed he still had his arm around her waist and was standing very close to her. He took back his arm, took a step back, and turned around starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Akuma asked.

"Get another ice cream cone," he said over his shoulder.

"Seto Kaiba. Are you turning down a challenge?" Akuma smirked at him for he froze in his tracks.

Yugi and Teá were walking in the park when Yugi saw Akuma. He walked over and said, "Hey, Akuma."

Akuma turned around from looking up. "Oh, hi, Yugi," Akuma said with a smile that was holding back laugher.

Yugi noticed the coat in her hands. "Is that Kaiba's coat?"

"Uh huh," she said as she tried harder to contain her laughter.

"Where is he?" Teá asked.

Akuma's shoulders started to go up and down in silent laughter as she pointed up into the tree. Both Yugi and Teá looked up and both of them started to laugh. Yugi had to ask, "How did you get him up there?"

"Blackmail," Akuma said.

Akuma, Yugi, and Teá said in unison, "Works every time."

Kaiba jumped down in front of Akuma. "Hello, Yugi," he spat like it was venom.

"Kaiba, shouldn't you finish one challenge before starting another one?" Akuma smiled.

"Woah!" Mokuba said as he slipped on a tree branch and fell out of the tree. Kaiba caught Mokuba and the ice cream cone came down.

Akuma held out her hand and the cone landed in her hand. She smiled, "Lucky!" She looked at Kaiba and Mokuba in his arms, "Uh oh. Uh, Later, Yugi, Teá!" She turned around and ran.

Kaiba set Mokuba down and both sprinted after her. The two split up to try and catch her. Kaiba was running and suddenly something covered his head and he stopped to take it off.

"Thought you might want your coat back!" Akuma said while in a tree.

"Oh, you're playing dirty now," Kaiba said. He tossed his coat near the tree trunk and started to climb up into the tree she was in and as soon as he was in it, he saw that she had jumped into the next one over. He sighed and sat down on a tree branch.

A few seconds later, Akuma asked, "Where's Mokuba?"

"I dunno. He and I split up to find you," he said and looked over in the other tree. Once he saw she wasn't there, he asked, "Okay, where are you?"

"Right here," she said from right above him and she was licking the ice cream cone.

He looked at her, "When did you get there?"

"When you were resting," she said and continued to lick the ice cream cone.

"You know, I could have gotten you an ice cream, too."

"Uh huh, but it was way too much fun to take it," she smiled and jumped to the branch Kaiba was sitting on. She handed him the ice cream cone. He took it from her and just looked at it. Then he got something unexpected. He got a kiss on the cheek from Akuma. He looked at her with shock in his eyes as his hand went up to his cheek and he blushed. She just smiled and jumped down from the tree. She picked up his coat and ran away.

That night, Akuma walked out of the kitchen with three water bottles in her hand. Kaiba came out of his room and turned toward the kitchens. He was wearing pajama pants and was shirtless. Akuma held out one of the waters and Kaiba took it.

"How'd you know I wanted a water?"

"I'm psychic," she said. He looked at her doubtfully. "I am! I know you had fun today even if you won't admit it."

"I will admit it. I did have fun today," he said. "Even if I was suppose to be working." Akuma smiled sheepishly. It was half her fault that he did. "And that you stole my coat and decided to play hide and seek with it. And this was after the ice cream incident."

She gave an embarrassed blush. "Yeah, I feel stupid now," she said and she continued walking down the hall.

"You going to give the other water to Mokuba?"

"No, I'm going to pour it on his floor and tell him the dog did it," she said without missing a beat.

"We don't have a dog," Kaiba said confused.

"Exactly my point," she said and quietly opened the door to Mokuba's room. She peered in and saw him asleep. She smiled and walked in. She walked to his bed and set the water bottle on his bedside table. She bent over Mokuba and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Turning to the door, she noticed she was being watched by Kaiba, who was leaning on the door.

"That was sweet," he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I would shove that water bottle in your mouth if I didn't think it would make too much noise which would wake Mokuba," she responded as she exited and closed the door softly behind her.

Kaiba blinked. "That was…" he paused as he rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know what that was." He put his water bottle in his pajama pocket as he looked at her.

"It was a come back. And a damn good one if it left you speechless," she smirked. She walked over to her bedroom door and turned around to bid Kaiba goodnight but she couldn't find her voice. She couldn't find it because of how close Kaiba was to her. He had followed behind her and cornered her against the wall. He put his hands on either side of her because she was leaning on the wall. He got dangerously close to her lips with his.

He cockily smirked. "Goodnight," he said, pulling back and going back to his room, which was across the hall and two doors down from Akuma's. He turned around to close the door with one of the cockiest smirks on his face.

Once his door closed, she went into her room and heavily sighed.

"Amai!" Mokuba yelled as he entered the kitchens in the morning.

Kaiba was sitting at the table in the kitchen on his computer. He looked up when Mokuba came into the kitchen.

"Where's Amai?" Mokuba asked. "She's not working is she?"

"No, she's here," Akuma said as she opened the door to the pantry she was in with bread and the peanut butter. She was still wearing her pajamas Kaiba lent her.

"When did you get in here?" Kaiba asked as he looked at her funny.

"You take notice to everything, don't you?" she said with her brow cocked.

Kaiba's computer beeped and the screen went black. He lifted his fingers and sighed, "Not again."

"What's up?" Mokuba said, sitting next to his big brother as Akuma began making a peanut butter sandwich.

"It keeps dying on me. This is the second time I've had to restart," Kaiba said, as he was about to hold the power button.

"Try clicking control, F7, and escape," Akuma said as she continued to smear peanut butter on her bread. "Hold them down for a few seconds then let go."

Kaiba did as she instructed and his computer screen lit up and shook before returning to normal. His program was recovered as if the computer never malfunctioned. "How did you know that?"

"Computer technician, year and a half," she said as she sat next to Mokuba and licked her fingers of the peanut butter.

"Thanks," Kaiba said and continued his work.

"The Seto Kiba just thanked me. I think I should call the press!" Akuma smirked as she took a bite of a piece of bread with peanut butter.

"Just for that," Kaiba said and reached over stole the piece of bread from her and took a bite.

"If you wanted some I could've made you one."

"It's more fun to steal it from friends!" Mokuba said.

Akuma laughed. "Would you like some breakfast, Mokuba?"

"Yeah! Only, I wanna make it for you," Mokuba smiled and stood up on the seat, walking around Akuma and jumping down.

"Okay. That kind of made sense," she laughed again.

Kaiba took another bite of Akuma's peanut butter covered bread while typing on his laptop with one hand. Akuma scooted over next him and looked at the computer, her head right over his shoulder.

Kaiba got the feeling he was being looked at and turned his head to find Akuma looking at his computer screen and only inches away from his face. "That was creepy."

"What?" Akuma asked and stole back her half-eaten bread. "You ate most of it!"

Kaiba smirked.

Akuma looked at Kaiba again, who was still looking at her. She started to smile.

"What are you staring at?"

"You sure you want to know?" Her smile got bigger.

"Would I have asked if I didn't want to?"

"Do I know what's going on in your head?"

"I hope not," Kaiba said.

She continued her smile, "You broke it, again. You have peanut butter on your lip."

"Is that all?" He pulled up his thumb and whipped it off, putting it on her lips. After that, he licked his lips. "Yummy."

She glared at him before licking her own lips and then taking a bite of the remaining bread in her hand. "You are infuriating."

Kaiba went back to his computer, after brushing his fingers together of the crumbs and said, "I try."

"I noticed," Akuma said as a plate appeared in front of her. Mokuba smiled as he handed her a fork. "Eggs! One of my favorite foods!"

"Do you really have to go?" Mokuba pouted.

"I won't be gone long, Moku," Akuma said.

"Good riddance. Once you leave, then I may be able to actually work," Kaiba said standing at her door.

"Irritate your brother for me, Moku," Akuma said and winked.

"He'll be wishing you're back," Mokuba whispered.

"I heard that!" Kaiba said after he walked away from her door. Akuma and Mokuba laughed.

"I'll be back around five," she said as she pulled her black coat on over Kaiba's black shirt she stole from his room.

"But that's so far away!"

"Maybe you could work for me a little bit, Mokuba," Kaiba said back in the door way with his laptop in his hands again.

"You are no fun, Kaiba," Akuma said, walking over to the door.

"Hey, isn't that my good shirt?"

"Your point?" Akuma adjusted her coat collar.

"Why are you wearing my good shirt?"

"Do you want it back right now?" Akuma bluffed putting her hands at the bottom hem.

"You can wear it," Kaiba said, chicken-like, holding up his hand to stop her.

"Thanks," she smiled and walked by. "Oh," she said and turned around, "and you broke it yet again." She turned around and continued walking down the hall. Kaiba's eyes followed her down the hall. "Stop looking at my butt!"

Kaiba laughed as she turned the corner and smirked at him.

"You usually don't laugh. What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Are you sick?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't get it?" Mokuba looked at him.

"No," Kaiba said looking at his little brother.

Mokuba glared at Kaiba. "You broke another one."

"Oh, no! She's got you in that annoying game, too?"

"What annoying game?"

"Stop it."

Mokuba laughed. He walked up to Kaiba and hugged him. Kaiba used his available arm to hug his younger brother back.

"Now, you are confusing me," Kaiba said. "That's the point, isn't it?"

Mokuba smiled widely as he pulled back and pantsed his big brother before running for cover.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled, almost dropping his computer, trying to pull up his pajama pants that were pulled down.

"I need to go in a few minutes, boss!" Akuma said as she flipped a burger.

"Finish this order, then you are free to leave," he said to her.

"Akuma, I'll do this order. You go ahead and go," Tai, the assistant cook, said to her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go see that hunk," Tai said and smirked.

"I never should have told you!" Akuma said as she untied her apron. "I think if I hear that again, I'm going to gag."

"Hunky hunky!" Tai said just to annoy her friend.

Akuma started to fake gag as she left the doors to the kitchen and ended up laughing.

"I'm back!" Akuma yelled down the hall.

Kaiba came running around the corner that entered the kitchen and was sprinting at her. "Thank GOD!"

"SETO!" Mokuba came around behind Kaiba.

"HOLY...!" Kaiba said as he saw Mokuba with a knife and he ran faster.

"Oh crap," Akuma said as she saw the knife.

Kaiba ran behind Akuma holding her shoulders to keep her in front of him and in between him and Mokuba. Kaiba was breathing down her neck as he held her closer as Mokuba came nearer.

"Moku!"

At hearing her, he stopped two feet in front of her and smiled.

"Why do you have a knife?"

"Do you trust me? Give me your hand," Mokuba said and smiled.

"Akuma, he has a knife. He's been insane all day. I haven't gotten _anything_ done," Kaiba said into her ear.

That made her smile and she held out her hand to Mokuba, who took the knife and pressed against her palm. Red gushed from under the knife but she didn't feel a sting.

"Akuma!" Kaiba said as he grabbed her wrist. She winced but tried to make it unnoticeable. Kaiba brushed his fingers over her palm of the red liquid. Once he saw no cut or wound, he looked at her face, which was clam but holding laughter, and then looked at Mokuba. Mokuba was bending the fake knife back and forth, sniggering.

"That's the way to annoy him, Moku. Scare him to death," Akuma laughed. "It's okay, Kaiba," she said and patted his head with her clean hand.

Kaiba glared at her and turned to Mokuba. "You're in trouble, little man."

"Uh, oh," Mokuba's face drooped and he turned around, dropping the knife and began to run.

"Get back here!" Kaiba said coming out from behind Akuma.

Akuma grabbed Kaiba's wrist before he could get away. "He's just a kid."

"All the more reason."

"He's your brother."

"You are just giving me more reasons to go after him." He looked at her.

"Isn't it great?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Do you like playing games?" She smirked.

"I _hate_ the Question Game!"

Akuma laughed and ran ahead of him. "Hey, Kaiba," she said, stopping for a second.

"What?"

"You're It."

All three of them were laughing as they sat in the kitchen. Akuma was sitting in between the two brothers; Kaiba on her left and Mokuba on her right.

"He pantsed you?" Akuma laughed.

"About a minute after you left," Kaiba said. "Then I decided to change and put a belt on so he couldn't."

Akuma lifted up his shirt and looked at his waistband but didn't see a belt.

"Then he did it six more times and stole my belts. All of them."

Akuma laughed harder and hugged Mokuba. "That's the way, Moku!"

"I try. I try," Mokuba said as he snickered.

"You guys are never going to let me get anything done today, are you?"

"What else happened today?" Akuma asked.

"Mokuba hid my computer," Kaiba said in monotone.

Akuma turned to Mokuba and seriously asked, "Did you hide his computer?"

Mokuba looked ashamed and nodded.

Akuma patted his head. "Good boy," she said and smiled. Mokuba smiled widely.

"Not helping, Akuma," Kaiba said.

"You're such a workaholic."

"I am not."

"Are, too."

"Are not!"

"Don't you mean 'Am not'?"

Kaiba blinked and grumbled before saying, "Am not."

"Are, too!"

"Am not!"

Mokuba just watched whoever was talking and was enjoying their little spat after he got a few buns to nibble on before dinner.

"Liar," Akuma said.

"I'm not lying."

"Are, too."

"Are not."

"Am not."

"See? I'm right," Kaiba said with a little smirk on his face. He knew she would correct him, thus allowing her to say that he wasn't. Or so he thought.

"I wasn't accused of being a liar. You were."

"Was not."

"Now you're denying it."

"Am not," Kaiba said, continuing to smirk.

"You love to deny things, don't you?" She smiled already knowing the answer.

"Nope," Kaiba said simply.

Akuma shook her head. "You're annoying."

"Am n-" Kaiba was cut off by a bun shoved in his mouth.

"Shut up," Akuma chuckled and Mokuba was holding three buns in hand: one for eating, one for Akuma, and another a back up bun to put in his brother's mouth.

Akuma took a bite of the bun that Mokuba had given her. "That's a good quiet, Kaiba."

Kaiba grumbled as he tried to chew the whole bun that was stuffed into his mouth.

Akuma pointed and laughed at Kaiba's inconvenience. As Kaiba continued to grumble, he got an idea. He grabbed her bitten bun and shoved it into her open mouth.

"EAH!" Akuma tried to say "hey," but failed.

Kaiba smirked, but he also failed as he hadn't finished chewing and swallowing his bun making his smirk looked really funny.

Akuma started laughing again at his smirk while covering her mouth.

"Jeez. You guys are worse than a married couple," Mokuba said placing a plate of cooled buns on the table.

Akuma stopped laughing and both she and Kaiba looked at Mokuba with a hard look that wasn't exactly a glare but it was unkind none-the-less. Both of them started to chew while they grabbed a bun and pushed both into Mokuba's mouth. Now Mokuba had the problem of two buns in his mouth for the stupid little comment he said that was probably true.

Kaiba swallowed his bun and exhaled hard. He chuckled as Akuma and Mokuba gave him dirty looks. "Hey, it's not my fault I got my jaw to finish my bun first."

Akuma gulped hers down and exhaled, while breathing hard. "Do you-do you have any idea how dirty that can sound?"

"Akuma!"

"You said it!"

A muffled giggle was heard. Kaiba and Akuma turned to look at Mokuba who was laughing with two half-eaten buns in his mouth.

"He's getting a kick out of this," Akuma said, turning to Kaiba as he turned to her.

"Apparently."

A few seconds passed and Mokuba calmed down.

"Wow," Akuma said. "It's already seven!"

Kaiba's eyes widened. "I haven't done any work today! Moku, where's my laptop?! And while we're at it, where are my belts?"

"Hey! That's my nickname for him!"

"He's my brother. I can call him what I wish."

"Bastard," Akuma said under her breath and crossed her arms. Kaiba glared at her. Mokuba was just watching the two go back and forth fighting over a nickname for him considering he couldn't talk at the moment.

"Mokuba-"

"Now you call him Mokuba."

"Hush up," Kaiba said to Akuma. He turned to Mokuba and said, "Okay, Mokuba. Where are my laptop and belts?"

Mokuba smiled. "Nn maf hoom," he said and pointed to the hallway.

Akuma snickered. "Figures."

Kaiba didn't think this was funny one bit. "Okay." He stood up. "Show me."

"Might not be a good idea, Kaiba." Akuma laid down where Kaiba had sat.

"Why not?"

"He might lead you all over the house."

"So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Don't you think you could try asking me?"

Mokuba froze. He hadn't told her where he hid his brother's things but he had a bad feeling.

"Ask you?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

Kaiba sighed. "Well? Do you know?"

"Kaiba, are you degrading yourself to asking me?" Akuma sat up, sitting criss-cross, and stared at him.

He brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you going to tell me or not?" He pulled his hand down and looked at her.

Akuma smiled happily and launched herself at him in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Kaiba asked shocked.

She whispered in his ear, "Don't you know I love it when you play with me?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He whispered back in her ear, "I really hate you."

Akuma pulled back, sat down on her legs folded under her, and said, "I love you, too." She smiled sweetly.

"What's going on?" Mokuba said finally being able to talk.

"Nothing," Kaiba and Akuma said in unison.

"Uh huh," Mokuba said.

"Okay, now that you can talk," Kaiba said to Mokuba, "Where is my laptop?"

"And his belts," Akuma said lying down on the seat again.

"And my belts."

"I'm not telling."

"Why don't you try his room in his left... no, right bedside table, top drawer for your belts, and on the top shelf under his books for your laptop, hm?" Akuma said as if she were remembering where she put them herself.

Both Kaibas looked at her. Kaiba looked confused and intrigued. Mokuba, on the other hand, looked horrified. "Th-that's not fair!" Mokuba yelled and ran from the room.

Kaiba looked at Akuma. She had her eyes closed and her hands under her head acting as her cushion. "How did you know that?" he said and sat on the very edge of the seat, next to her head.

She cracked an eye open. "You're still in here?" She closed her eye. "You'd better follow him before he finds a new hiding place then I have the think all over again because apparently, you can't."

Kaiba scoffed. Then he thought about it, stood and ran from the room.

"Idiot," Akuma said with the same eye cracked open. A few seconds later, she closed it and waited for the boys to come back.

Kaiba came back in the room accompanied by a sigh with his laptop in his hand and Mokuba bringing up the rear. "Well, I found my laptop, but he hid my belts before I could get them."

Akuma frowned at Mokuba. "Don't you know anything?" She put her hand in the air and pointed up in the air like a bad teacher. "You should _always_ go for the most important items first!"

Mokuba sighed and snapped his fingers.

Kaiba glared at Akuma.

"Then again, Kaiba's been away from his best friend long enough today and I'm afraid he's been rather lonely."

"I have not!" Kaiba retorted.

"I was talking about the laptop!"

Mokuba laughed. "You guys seriously are worse than a married couple."

Kaiba and Akuma gave the same look as before to Mokuba then glanced down at the table and noticed the bowl of buns. The two smiled at each other.

"Uh, oh," Mokuba said and ran out of the room.

Kaiba set down his laptop on the table and ran after Mokuba while Akuma picked up two buns, one for herself and one for Kaiba to put in Mokuba's commenting mouth.

Kaiba came back into the room a few seconds later. "He got away."

"Locked the door?" she asked.

"Locked the door," he confirmed. He sat down next to her, pulling his laptop to him and turning it on.

"Here," Akuma said handing him a bun which he took gladly. After a few seconds, she said, "We aren't that bad, are we?"

He turned to her, not quiet understanding, then remembered Mokuba's comment. "No." He turned back to his computer, opened up a program, and started typing like mad.

"You're probably just saying that because you don't like me," she huffed and turned her back to him, crossing her arms.

Kaiba's eyes widened and his fingers stopped instantaneously. He turned in his seat and stuttered, "Th-th-that's not what I meant. I-I-"

Akuma hadn't moved. To tell the truth, she was trying not to smile.

Kaiba sighed and tried again, "I..." but failed.

Akuma still hadn't moved.

He ran his hand threw his hair. "Come on, Akuma. You know that's not what I meant."

She started to shake.

"Akuma, please don't cry!" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She finally turned to him and was trying really hard not to laugh but was snickering. Kaiba exhaled and put his hand over his eyes while putting his elbow on the table.

She finally started to laugh. "Do-do you really think that would get me so worked up? I'm surprised you got so upset over that." Her laughing died down.

"I wasn't upset," he said and turned back to his computer typing feverishly.

"Uh huh." Seconds passed by were you could only hear the clicking of the keys on Kaiba's computer. "Okay, that was really bad of me. I wanna make it up to you."

"Ohh, no!" Kaiba looked at her but continued typing. "When you usually make something up, it ends badly."

"That's not true!"

Kaiba gave her a look.

"Okay, so there were a few times that weren't to you're advantage!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer.

Akuma huffed before starting to stand up. "I'll do it anyway!"

"Do what?" he asked glancing at her in time to see her face come at him and kiss him on the cheek. His fingers automatically froze from typing up a storm and his pupils shrank. Akuma smiled as she pulled back and walked out of the room. Kaiba raised his hand to his cheek. "She did it again." He sighed.

Akuma knocked on Mokuba's door.

"I'm not gonna let you in, Seto!" she heard Mokuba say from the other said of the door.

She giggled. "It's me, Moku! I need a belt. I'm gonna raid your brother's closet."

She heard running footsteps, unhook and unlock of two locks, and then the door swung open. "Well then, why didn't you say so?" Mokuba smiled and ushered her in, closing the door behind her. "The belts are over here," he said walking over to his right bedside drawer.

"Second drawer down, huh?"

"Yep. Seto never looked. He only looked in the first drawer. After that he looked at me and I said I re-hid them," Mokuba said pulling out the belts and tossing them on the bed.

"What were you doing at that time?" she asked taking one of Kaiba's favorite belts that he wears most often. It had a KC on the front of the silver buckle like most of the others but this one is black leather.

"Trying to get to the laptop." He saw the belt she chose. "That's Seto's favorite," Mokuba commented.

"I know," Akuma smirked putting it over her shoulder. "Okay, hide these in a better place now."

"Where?"

"How 'bout somewhere he'd never think to look." From the confused look on Mokuba's face, she continued, "My room or his room."

"That could work. But which one?"

"How about in the bottom drawer in my bathroom? That drawer's empty," she said.

"Okay," Mokuba replied and began to collect the belts on his bed. "Let's go."

"Yeah, we better hurry and raid your brother's closet before he gets done working." And with that, the two headed off to Akuma's room to drop off the belts and then to Kaiba's room to raid his closet.

"You know, for a guy, Kaiba has a lot of clothes," Akuma said as she fingered through his clothes in his walk-in closet.

"I don't even have half this much," Mokuba said.

Both of them laughed.

"You decided yet?"

"I'm stuck between this blue outfit and this pair of black pants and his purple collared shirt," she answered showing him by laying them on the seat in the walk-in closet.

"Well, the blue one is Seto's old uniform."

"You mean it might actually fit me?" Akuma chuckled.

"Yeah!" Mokuba giggled, too. "And ya know, if you wore your black jacket with it you'd look like a bruise!" He laughed again.

Akuma pushed out a laugh. _How symbolic,_ she thought.

"And these two," he pointed at the black paints and the purple shirt, "look a little dressy."

"I thought so, too. So I'll wear his old uniform. Maybe I'll sneak into the school too," she said jokingly as she picked up the black pants and the purple shirt and put them back where she had got them.

"That would be funny, except for that's a guy's uniform."

"Oh," she smiled, "yeah. I'm way too much of a tomboy."

"I think you're pretty," Mokuba said.

Akuma smiled sweetly. "Thanks, suckup."

The two laughed again.

"You get changed in here. I'll walk out here and stand guard," he said and headed for the closet door.

"Thanks, Moku."

Mokuba smiled and shut the door behind him.

Akuma turned around and looked at the blue uniform on the small closest seat. She sighed, "I'm gonna be a bruise to show my hidden others."


End file.
